The Days Life Changed
by Texas Jones
Summary: Mario and Luigi go on a few more adventures. Going through death traps, death pits and over all death situations with a smudge of angst, romance and a lot of laughs! CANCELLED
1. How It Begins

**The Day Life Changed**

**I do not own any of the characters that are named in this story all characters were copyrighted from Nintendo**

**(In this story Mario had lost a few... pounds... and lost the Italian accent)**

**(Mario and Luigi share the same room but different beds, Mario's bed was on the right side, next to the window, Luigi's was at the left near where the door was.)**

It was a fine morning as Mario and Luigi woke to the sound of chirping birds.

The window was left open from the dark night that had just fled from it's presence and the wind blew a nice, gentle, breeze.

Mario was looking out the window to only see lovely flowers and beautiful creatures wondering around peacefully. Almost like looking into the inchanted forest that never existed.

For the past few months, the princess would get kidnapped every week or so and Mario became very... well... paranoid. He'd get worried about others without knowing his very life was in danger.. so it's not really paranoid... it was like... paranoid about others... like he were in their bodies at the moment and never cared about his.

Mario sat on his bed still staring at the beautiful sight before him and never took his eyes of the cute little star bunnies. Mario, still staring outside, began to speak.:

Mario: Ahhhh. What a nice day, huh Luigi?

Luigi: …

There was no answer.

Mario: … Luigi?

Still no answer.

Mario quickly turned around to see that Luigi was gone!

His Paranoid for others kicking in,:

He panicked and ran down stairs as fast as he could to find Luigi in the kitchen only cooking up some breakfast.

Luigi: Hey, Mario! What's the rush?

Mario: Oh, I thought that…you... uh... Never mind, you just... scared me a bit that's all.

Luigi: Ok, well, theres nothing wrong here! Go ahead and take a seat. You look overworked.

Mario: Alright then.

Bam! Bam! Bam! There was a fierce knock at the door.

Mario: Hmmm. I wonder who that could be.

Bam! Bam! Bam! It repeated.

Luigi: Who ever it is sure is very impatient.

Bam! Bam! Bam! It continued.

Mario: … Ahhhh, I'm coming.

___________________________________________________

To be continued!!!

__________________________________________________

**Athor's notes- this fan fiction isn't very good... though it's only my first one!**


	2. Still in the House

The Day Life Changed Part 2

Creak!!!

The door made an awful sound as Mario opened it very slowly due to cautiousness of Bowser's chance of presence. But then again, why would he come straight to his house?

Toad at the Door: Would you like a free coupon for yard mowing???

Mario: NO! So, SCRAM BUDDY!!!

(Slams door on random toad)

Luigi: You know we could have used that.

Mario: … Shut up.

Bam! Bam! Bam!

Mario: Oh, come on! I just told you to scram, and NO! Leave us alone!

Person... thing behind door: Please?

Mario: Do I have to say it again!?!?! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!!!

Person behind door: But Mario, It's important!

Mario: I said NO!! DO I HAVTAH SPELL IT FOR YA???

Person behind door: It's about the princess!!!

Mario: NOOOO!!!

Luigi: JUST ANSWER THE FREAKING DOOR!!!

Mario: GOSH, ... ...

_I NEED to watch my temper sometimes._

Coming!

Messenger Toad: Mario! The Princess has gone missing!

Luigi: I told you.

Mario: Shut up.

Mario: Wait… ... ... again?!?!? That's like the sixth time this week!

Messenger Toad: Here is a letter from her!

The letter wrote: Mario I challenge you to a fighting match at Corneria this will settle our differences once and for all!

Love

Sonic

Mario: … This is from Sonic you moron. ... wait... ...He said "Love" ... Eww...That's just...unsetting...

__________________________________________________

Gotta wait 'till part 3!!!


	3. Finally Moving

The Day Life Changed Part 3

Messenger Toad: Oh, sorry. I must have been mistaken and gave you the wrong letter one minute...

(insert jeopardy theme here)

FOUND IT!!!

Mario read the letter:

Dear Mario,

Please come to the castle-

Mario: THIS IS THE SAME PIECE OF SH-

Luigi: MARIO!!!

Mario: Gotta go pack for the trip!

Luigi: Mario, Eat your breakfast first!

Mario: Blahrararar!!! Gulp.

Luigi: Holy crap did you finish it already?

Mario: No. I was faking. I didn't even touch anything.

Luigi: Well,... then,... EAT IT!!

Mario was already out the door to go save the princess! lol.

Luigi: After Peach called him a fat slob he hasn't eaten anything…huh, all the things Mario would do for Peach… ...everything.

Mario was already heading his way down the road leading to the warp pipes.

Luigi: Mario! Wait!

Mario stopped for 2 seconds and kept on walking without looking back.

Luigi was trying to hurry, packing stuff for the trip took almost forever. And was supposed to be able to do so in a matter of seconds. By the time he opened the door, he saw his older brother shoot down the green pipe that was glowing in the sunrise. For it was only 8 o' clock.

_________________________________

That last description on the pipe is the best description I've EVER done. It fit so well.


	4. Desert Hazards

The Day Life Changed Part 4

3 days past as Mario and Luigi were fighting their way to Bowser's Castle... again...

and they had just entered the desert stages.

Luigi: We need to build a house that's closer to Bowser's Castle.

Mario: And you say I'm fat and lazy.

Luigi: … Shut up!

The two brothers continued to walk until Mario... well.. he... lost focus... and well,

_The heat is intense... _he thought to himself.

_My head... ow... I...I can't feel my... head..._

_The world began to spin as Mario keept walking..._

_Light headed... drowsy... _

Luigi... he finally said before collasping.

Luigi was petrified; It seemed like time stopped

the world didn't move, no gusts of wind, just a soar cry from Mario as he fell to the sand. Luigi sat down in the burning sand watching his unconscious brother lay there… watching the slow, yet perfect rythym of Mario's chest rising up and down. Wondering if it would stop. If he'd stop breathing. To the thought of that he began to panic.

Luigi's mind wasn't very sharp on what to do. He became nautious of thinking of the possibility pf his brother's death.

_Dizzy..._

He quickly thought as hard as he could so he could plunge out an idea.

Nothing**... **not even a thought...

_He became very light headed... the world was spinning... _(though it already was! lol)

_He... He was thirsty!!!!_

WATER!!! he shouted to himself.

Luigi pulled out the backpack he had brought.

In the sack there was one water bottle. He opened to cap and poured a little bit into Mario's mouth hoping he wouldn't drown in it. Luigi took a sip as well... CUZ HE WUZ THURSTY DANG IT!

Mario began to wake up, wondering what had just happened.

Mario: Uh … can I have more of that???

Luigi: … … … Sure…???

The two brothers got up and continued walking until a mysterious figure stopped them in their tracks.

In fact there were two strange figures!

Mysterious Figures: Welcome to our fort!

They spoke with sharp almost high pitched voices… like a naughty 7 year old boy.

Kind of kiddish voices is how you may describe it.

Mysterious Figure 1: Welcome to our fort ... this fort was built and organized for you two to enter ESPECIALLY!!!

Mysterious Figure 2: Yeah! Cuz we're gonna kill you brotha!

Both Mario brothers: WHAT???

Mysterious Figure 1: Dude! Don't tell them our plan! Idiot!

_____________________________________________

dun dun dun... who could they be????!?!


	5. The Mysterious Figures

The Day Life Changed Part 5

The two brothers slowly stepped closer. For the two figure's faces were covered by the sun's shade.

They both stepped closer reveiling thier faces.

Mario: Ackk!!! Hammer Brothers!!!

A Feirce and Challenging battle began.

Mario randomly pulled out him hammer slammed one of the brothers on the head...but did nothing.... Luigi ... jumped on the other's head which as WELL didn't do anything! Repeatedly trying to hurt the foes... thier shells were too thick and helmets were too strong...They were getting nowere fast... they were just wasting their energy now...Mario repeatedly slammed both brothers in the head several times... nothing exactly seemed to work!!! The two Mario Brothers couldn't find any thing that would effect them! Then Mario hatched an idea! He quickly ran over to his idiotic brother that was still repeatedly wacking one of the Hammer Brothers with his hammer.

Mario: ... ... ... whisper ... ... ... mumble ... ... ... aaaannnnd BREAK!!!

Mario got infront of one of the Brothers and hit him NOT down BUT sideways. Luigi was standing behind the indured, flying, dopey Hammer Brother and hit him sideways to. They were basicly playing catch... exept... they were hitting a living creature... with... hammers... ANYWAYS!!! They repeated the process untill Mario launched the Hammer Brother up into the air. They repeated the process with the other brother... now they're juggling... Soon enough Luigi jumped into the air with his hammer so he could complete the plan... soooo...Mario WACKED the poor koopas troward his younger brother who was now in the air and Luigi took his hammer and litteraly threw the poor saps down to the sand. The force knocked both hammer brothers unconsious and the Marios fled through their fort.

_____________________________________________________

Sorry, I'm not very good at battle scenes!


	6. Humor Galore

Sorry I had to have SOME fun in the story!

________________________________________________________________

Mario and Luigi quickly entered the fort and quickly exited

Mario: ... somethings not right.

Luigi: Uh-huh. We just totally ran through the fort and there is absolutely NO FRIGGIN WALL AT THE END!!

Mario: Yeah and OMG IT'S A GIANT GOOMBA!!!

Giant Goomba: Blarrrararhahr!!! BELCCKKKKKALALALRRALR!!

Mario: WTF.

Luigi: IDK.

(Random Sonic) IDK MY BFF JILL?!?!

Mario. WTF!!!

Luigi: IDK!!!

Author: OKAY WE GET IT! STOP THE NONSCENCE!!!

Mario: Y?

Author: cuz if ya don't you'll die.

Mario: Yeah? And how are you gonna do that?

Then Mario suddenly died due to... his face.

Luigi: What? What?!?! How did you do-- YOU MONSTER!!

Author: YEAH? WELL YOUR BROTHERS FACE WAS A MONSTER!!! MWAHAHAHA!!

Luigi: ... I thought you were a fan an you loved him! ... you... you ... TRAITOR!

Author: FINE. I'll bring back to life... now let me think, I GOT IT!

Then Peach popped out of nowhere and kissed...no... KICKED MARIO IN THE NUTS!!! Therefore bringing Mario back to life. ... ... somehow...

Luigi:You suck at this.

Author: Shut up before I do that to you too! ... ... ... EGG FACE!

Luigi: Who you calling egg face? Egg head!

Author: MICHEAL JACKSON!!

Luigi: THAT MAMA LUIGI TO YOU MARIO!!!

*LUIGI THE MAGICLY PULLS OUT A TAZER!!!*

Author: WHAT??? I NEVER SAID HE COULD DO THAT!

Luigi: GOTCHA NOW!!!

Author: DON'T TAZE ME BRO!!!

Mario: STOP WITH THE QUOTES!!!

Author: OK! FINE! geez. Anyways, back with the giant goomba.

Mario:How are we supposed to continue if there if there is a BIG FAT FRIGGIN GOOMBA IN OUR FACES!?!?

Luigi: We jump on it!

Mario: We can't jump that high!

Luigi: ... ... ... oh yeah! ... I forgot...

Mario: Wait I have an idea!

*Luigi looks behind the goomba and sees a large hole*

* Mario took the tazer from Luigi*

Luigi: give that back!

*Mario turned around still holding the tazer.*

Luigi: DON'T TAZE ME BRO!!!

*Mario turned back around to the giant goomba and backed him to where he was about to fall down the hole*

Giant Goomba: THIS IS MADNESS!

Mario: MADNESS? ... THIS... IS... YO MAMA!!!

*Mario pushed the goomba down the hole.*

Luigi: ITS... THE...WONDERFUL WIZZARD OF O--

Mario: SHUT UP AND DANCE!!!

Luigi: Yes, master.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry! Gots to wait! ... though I do like writing this story... YAY! ... anyways **

**Chapter 7 coming soon!**


	7. After the Fall

I had fun in the last chapter. But it still counted as a chapter! It matters too ya know!!!

__________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 7

Mario and Luigi stood there. Looking down that bottomless pit.

"..."

Utter silence.

"..."

Mario: HOW THE CRAP ARE WE GONNA GET OVER THIS BIG HOLE??!??!

"..."

Luigi: Hey look, there's a log over there that looks long enough!!!

Mario: And HOW are we gonna carry that over here?!

Luigi: "... Teamwork?"

Mario: You watch a lot of TV. BUT ITS WORTH IT!!!!

* So dey got da big fat log-thingy and put it's bootox arcross da hole-dingy * ?!?!

Mario: There! Now all we have to do is walk across and... not... fall... off... ... ... ...

Luigi: GREAT! I'M HAVING SUDDEN DAY-MARES!!!

Mario: Oh, Shaddup. I'll go first.

*SOOOO Mario put ONE foot on the log and... SNAP!!! The whole thing went plumiting down the pit!!!*

Mario: 0.o

Luigi: o.0

Mario: ... ... ... ... ...

Luigi: 0.o

Mario: 8

Luigi: ... thats wat happens when you let the overweight guy go first.

Mario: 8(

Luigi: 0.o

Mario: SHUDDA-CRAP UP!!!

Luigi: : OTAY!!!

...

...

...

..

.

Luigi: Ya know, We coulda just have gone around it...

Mario: D: ... ... .... ... .... O. MY. GOD. YOU. ARE. THE. MOST. RETARDED. PERSON. I. HAVE. _EVER. _MET. *hufff hufff hufff hufff AND with everyword he said, there was a buncha of backrounded death threats hidden within them.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

ta be continued yo.


	8. THERES A PATH!

Chapter 8

______________________________________________________________________________

SO Mario and Luigi went around the giant pit. Which took them just as long as it did to move a giant log. Which is about 5 hours. They are pitiful, I know, I am quite aware of that.

Ah-hem.(Author/narrarator clearing her throat.)

They were walking along the path... wait there's a path? ... oh, yes then. There is a path.

When suddenly... uh... well, uh... MARIO TRIPPED ON... um... a shoe!! ... um...yeah... HIS... shoe....!!!

Mario: OW!!

Luigi: Mario are you okay?

Mario: ...

Luigi: Mario?  
Mario: ...

Luigi: OMG HES TURNING INTO THE HULK!!!

Mario: ... ... ... that was probably the most retarded thing I have ever heard COMING from the most retarded person I ever heard.

Luigi:...

...

..

..

...

...

too tru man.

Mario: Yup! Now...*sigh* back to the journey...

So they were... walking...no...jogging...no...running...no...SPRINTING!!! SPRINTING ALONG THE PATH!!!...theres a path?...oh, yes then. There is a path. When suddenly.. un... well, uh...LUIGI... uh... DIED!!!! 8D

Mario: ... Luigi?

Luigi: ...

Mario: Anybody in there?  
Luigi: ...

Mario: Oooh I LOVE THIS GAME!!! Let's see a... rock! no. A boulder! ... no a glacier??? no.... A SPEEDBUMP???

Luigi: ...

Mario: ERR!!! UH!!! I DUNNO I GIVE UP!!!

Luigi: ... mar..io... come...here...

So Mario got on his knees.

Mario: what?

Luigi: clo..ser...

So Mario put his face about 2 inches away from Luigi's face.

Luigi: ...

Mario: Luigi?

Luigi: I'm...dy..ing...

Mario: No... how? WHY?!

Luigi: be...cause...be...cause...

Mario: Tell me Luigi, What IS IT?

Getting louder by the second.

Luigi:...be...cause...you...r...retar...ded...to..no end...

Mario: NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111one111!!

And well...um...LUIGI WAS BETTER AGAIN!!!!

Luigi: YUPPIE!!!

Mario: ...man I liked it better the other way.

Luigi: HEY!!!

and um... they went in a circle... and ... well, um...The path smelled nice. Wait...theres a path? oh, yes then. there is a path...no wait...not ANY MORE!!! MWAHAHAHHA!!! FELL DOWN THE BOTTOMLESS PIT AFTER ALL!!! MWAAHAHAHAHAAAHHA!!!!

I HAVE FURY!!!...I've been working on that.

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!! COUGH COUGH!! mmm... bleck... I need more practice...


	9. A Few Issues

**I'm gonna be narrorating this with my friend Andrew. We have a yoshi series on YouTube. For more information, look at my profile. BTW my yoshi's name is Hyper.**

**_________________________________________________________________________________**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
The brothers yelled as they fell down the pit.

Hyper: They fell for hours!

Andrew: Wow. Hours, long time!

Hyper: Well, it felt like hours, anyways they were falling nothing bellow them but rock hard substances when suddenly the giant goomba came by!

Andrew: Oh, Giant goombas mean bad medicine!

Hyper: Well, this was good medicine for them.

They landed on the ground safely. It was almost pitch black and everything was hard to see. Mario looked down and couldn't see his feet... well, he never could anyways. Hehe, I'm so funny. Well, Luigi held his hands out infront him and he didn't see them either do you get the idea of how dark it was in there.

Mario: Um... It's dark in here...

Luigi: I think the author made herslef clear about that already.

Their voices echoed in the cave.

Luigi: Mario, I'm scared...

Mario: it's okay Luigi just get near me.

...

Luigi: Mario, where ARE you???  
Mario: I dunno... I'm by the goombas feet. You?

Luigi: ... ...

Mario: ...eww...

Luigi: the rear...

Mario: I noticed...Just stay there, I'll come and get ya.

Luigi: k....

...

....

...

Mario: almost there Luigi.

..

..

..

...

....

Luigi: MARIO HELP!!!

Mario: WHAT LUIGI?!

Luigi: I'm being kidnapped!!!  
Mario: Oh, not him too... LUIGI HOLD ON!!

Mario RAN to the rear of the goomba, he stopped to look for where the captor could have gone. A cave. There it was. He ran down the cave as fast as he could, but he ran out of breath fast...yet he didn't care. He wanted his brother back.


End file.
